my_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
ZERO S01E03: Family in Venom
Episode 3: Family in Venom is the third episode of Star Rider ZERO, an online written show by Haou1987. It began on September 25, 2013. It features Mark forced to defend a bank full of hostages against a gang lead by a mysterious woman with ties to Tommy's past. Characters introduced: Madame Venom, The Venom Gang, Agent Lokin Production and writing time: '''September 25, 2013 - October 4, 2013 Synopsis Emma is making breakfast for her children and Ben sighs, as Anne still hasn't come down. Emma asks her son what he wants to do today. Ben says he doesn't care to much about what they are going to do today, he would like to see the meteor fragment that had collapsed into the water fountain at Goodison Park. Emma tells him they may pass by it later today if he really wants. She calls for Anne, who responds telling her she will be down in a minute. The doorbell rings and Emma tells Ben to get the door, she will go watch why it takes Anne that long. As Ben opens the door, he is surprised to find their grandmother there. Greeting her happily, Ben is asked by her if he is up for a day of fun and Ben responds positively. Mark in the meantime is doing research in the penthouse at the Chester Field Hotel, at a former project of ARCO Industries that has been shut down due to illegal waste disposal. As it turned out real venom got into the sewers and killed at least a hundred animals and dozens of people before it was controlled. ARCO Industries never tried to cover it up, but they did provide medical and other care for the families. He feels a bit itchy, certainly after reading it, but dismisses it as something that might have something to do with his bonding with ZERO. He turns on the television on which the local news network reports on an unknown man having invaded homes and running away, not stealing anything. Realizing that is him actually, Mark decides to keep the mantle of Star Rider ZERO, the name he gave to Ben. Ben and Ellie are already waiting in the car, when Emma and Anne exit the house, argueing. Ellie tells Ben Anne is dressing herself ridiculously. As Anne and Emma enter the car, Anne says she doesn't care what her mother thinks about her dating a boy. She is fourteen, she may do what she wants. Emma says she is fine with her dating, she is not fine with the clothes Anne is wearing. Ben teases his sister asking if it is Daniel, the boy he had seen her with and Anne tells him to shut it. Ellie and Emma both tell them to stop and Emma apologizes to her mother in law. Ellie smirks saying Mark was just like that when he was young. Emma sighs saying they need to stop by the bank before heading to the mall. When they arrive at the bank, it seems to be busier then usual. Emma tells Ben and Anne to wait with Ellie while she goes to pick up and deposit money. As she heads for a counter, Anne starts whining about how she wants to be with Daniel now and that she doesn't want to spend all day in a mall with her mother and grandmother. Ellie tells her to cool it. Her mother has it difficult enough without Mark. Anne says Mark isn't here, they are. Just when Emma is to ask the girl behind the counter to deposit money, a group of men come in and start shooting, ordering everyone to drop on the ground. Ben, Anne and Ellie drop on the ground heads first, refusing to watch the men in the eyes. A woman stands up raises her hands and a rain of needles drops down on them. She tells them they are now poisoned. she holds the anti-venom. The venom spreads through contact by skin. Ben, Ellie and Emma are being stung and Anne is scared, having heard what is going on. While Ellie and Emma attempt to calm her down, she is kicked against the head by one of the members of the gang. As Mark is on his way to his work, he gets a phonecall by Horace Morrow himself informing him of an attack on the bank and that he and Ashley are dispatched to make a report about it. Picking up Ashley at her home, Mark informs her of the attack and possible robbery on the bank and that they have been tasked to report it. Ashley asks him if he is okay and Mark, being haunted by the thoughts of the reports on him in the liquified armor wrecking havoc, says he is fine. It is probably still the stress. Ashley tells him she hopes he is just not going to quit on her again as he did last time with the meteor fragment crash in the park. Ashley also asks Mark if he had heard about the masked man wrecking havoc in the city an throughout a lot of appartments. Mark agrees saying he did. Arriving on the scene, the police has surrounded the bank, with Captain Brack having taken control of the situation. Greeting Mark, Captain Brack tells him to stay behind the barricades while Mark asks them if they know who is behind it. Captain Brack tells him he has no clue. Ashley remembers there has been more of those robberies in the past couple of weeks in surrounding cities. All throughout the day, all in the morning when there was as much people inside as possible. Mark and Captain Brack ask her what resulted of it. Ashley tells them it became chaos, at least 10 people died thanks to these robberies, but that wasn't the strangest thing. The murder weapon was venom. Captain Brack says he has heard of a gang using venom to threaten people with, it could be coincidence but they need to be prepared for anything. In the meantime he'll try to get in contact with the people controlling the bank. While Emma and Ellie are to afraid to treat to the unconscious Anne, the gang members raid the vaults of the bank as the woman keeps an eye on the people inside. When they are rounding up the gold, Captain Brack's voice comes from the outside, calling the gang to make contact with them. Using another megaphone one of the gangmembers carried with them, the woman calls back saying she wants a plane fuelled and ready in an hour along with free passage to the nearest airport. Captain Brack says this is difficult to realize. The woman orders him to do so or victims will fall. Captain Brack calls her to show a sign of faith and release one of the hostages. Surprisingly, the woman agrees to this very quickly and tells Ellie to pack her stuff and leave. Leaving Emma, Ben and the unconscious Anne behind, Ellie leaves the bank, which in turn horrifies Mark who realizes his family is involved. Mark quickly approaches Ellie, who is surprised to find Mark here, especially after not having heard of him for weeks. She criticizes him on why he hasn't called or met up with his family yet. Especially now they need her. Throughout the first initial shock, she is touched by many people first and the venom spreads, including to Mark and Ashley who feel it immediately. Brack now realizes they are dealing with the same gang as Ashley spoke about and he had heard off. As they get weaker, Mark almost falls when the symbiote bonded with him starts to speak through forming words by water again, telling Mark he can help him. Seeing no other way out, Mark allows the symbiote, away from the police and Ellie and Ashley, to take control of him. The symbiote communicates through water telling Mark he has severed the venom from Mark's body and absorbed by the liquified armor. Realizing he is fully healthy now, Mark deduces the best he can do is act independantly from the police and take control of the bank using the liquidified armor augmenting his implants and powers. Getting up to the roof of the adjacent building to the bank, Mark now armored up as Star Rider ZERO, manages to jump onto the roof, his jump augmented by ZERO, to the second roof. Unwilling to believe this is through his implants he recieved from ARCO Industries but through ZERO, he gets the feeling he can melt the exhaust vent away by placing his hand against it. Melting on the cap of it away, Mark is able to silently access the exhaust vent and using ZERO's bond with him, he manages to get down unnoticed into one of the third floor offices. Leaving that office, he is noticed by a hiding assistant to the bank's director, but unknown to him how to speak without a mouth, he signals her to stay silent and put. At that moment two of the patrolling gang members notice him and use specialized guns with venom injecting nails in it to attack him, but ZERO takes over, quickly absorbing the venom nails and rebonds with Mark before the assistant can notice Mark being unbonded with ZERO. The two gangmembers attempt to fire again, but Mark engages them in hand to hand combat, augmented by ZERO. At the ground floor, the woman tries to do a security check with all gangmembers, when she recieves word of the two gangmembers being attacked on the top floor. She tells two of her henchmen to go check it out while she and the remaining henchman will stay with her. She tells them they will pay for not researching the incident that ARCO Industries caused with the waste disposal, killing her family. For each member of her family that died, 10 more will die wherever she comes. Emma, who is suffering from the venom along with Ben, asks her what her deal is. Why do innocent human beings have to suffer from her retaliation? One of the bank's visitors is getting worse and Emma appeals to the woman's human side. The woman kicks the worser getting customer around and shoots another needle into his body, instantaneously killing him. She says she is Madame Venom and she will go on until she finds her right is there. Outside, fresh police reinforcements have arrived, being led by Officer Harris. Captain Brack tells him to stay away from them due to the venom being spread. Colin tells him he knows who is inside, the Venom Gang and a female mastermind with a biology background, a former doctor called Madison Crena. This attracts Brack's attention as Colin confirms they are thinking of the same. Madison Crena was a childhood friend of Sophie Grant-Dallow, the deceased wife of Tommy Dallow. Brack deduces she may be frustrated with their lack of progress in the investigation of the deaths of both Tommy and Sophie, but Colin tells him it is deeper then that. Madison Crena lost her family, two daughters, a son and her husband to the alleged leak of the waste dump of ARCO Industries. Brack decides to take decisive action and undresses up to his underwear and says he is going in there to appeal to her human side. The two additional gangmembers enter the third floor, only to discover Star Rider ZERO holding both the first gangmembers down. Knocking them unconscious, ZERO and Mark once again play the bonding/debonding trick to absorb the needles and then attack and knock out the gangmembers. Disabling their weaponry, by melting them to liquid, Star Rider ZERO takes the elevator down to the first floor. Madison Crena of course having noticed this, has prepared herself but when the elevator doors open and she and her henchman unleash a volley of needles into the elevator, Star Rider ZERO is not there. However before she can do anything, both Crena and her henchman are knocked back down the lobby when Star Rider ZERO surprises them from behind, kicking them on the ground. He then attempts to strangle the henchman, but Mark manages to regain control, knocking him just unconscious, when he sees Emma, Ben and Anne struggling. He then faces off against Madison Crena, who now wields two Venom Nail Guns, but is capable of melting one of them before knocking the other one out of her hand. While struggling with Crena, Emma takes the gun and shoots a needle into Crena's shoulder, knocking her out cold. With the CDC having been called by Colin, flooding the scene and overtaking Brack before he can enter the bank, Star Rider ZERO stands amidst the customers inside the bank who thank and cheer for him how he saved them. Mark, not wanting to reveal his identity, says he did his job, taking one last look before he disappears into the elevator and from sight. As the CDC comes in with large crates of antidote, all customers are cured and the police apprehend the gangmembers and Crena, blindfolding and cuffing them. Dr. Hannibal Leichter and a team of ARCO Industries assist on assuring the safety of the people, while Emma, Ben and Anne, after being cured with the antidote frequently search for Star Rider ZERO and Ellie. Finding Ellie, Emma is astounded when she tells that Mark was here at the scene, covering it for the Herald. Ashley then comes up, again aggravated by the fact that Mark left her alone, but meets with Emma for the first time, introducing herself as the colleague of Mark. Mark has gotten out and back into the alley where he was when men of the CDC find him half an hour later after the bank robbery has ended. Ashley is also happy that her colleague survived it and says he shouldn't leave her like that. Mark asks her if she had seen his family and Ashley tells him they are fine. They have been send home but must come back to St. Hargreave Hospital for a medical checkup next day. Mark asks her if she managed to cover anything and Ashley says she will be fine and they will cook up a story. Mark smiles and straightens his jacket, moving while seeing his Star Rider ZERO form in a mirror for a minute. He nods and so does the form before disappearing. As SWAT leads out the gangmembers and Crena, Mark is met by Brack and Colin who ask to speak to him alone. Informing him of the connection between Madison Crena and the Dallow family, Mark wonders if it had anything to do with that, but Brack says it can't be. She was hit hard by the waste disposal incident of ARCO Industries. Madison Crena is complicated. They know of her for about months but never did they find a connection between her and the Dallow family. Brack wonders if the incident had led her into the hands of the Mexus Cartel and if her venom and biological knowledge was used by the Cartel, this may have even bigger consequences that they could oversee before. If that was what Tommy was after, if that was what Mark had found more about or was about to, then it made sense that Tommy was killed and an attempt on Mark's life was made. Mark agrees it makes sense and promises them he will look into what he recieved or what he was going to find out more. As Mark returns to Ashley, the SWAT Commander comes calling Captain Brack, saying they have a huge problem. When Brack, Colin and the SWAT Commander arrive at the heavily guarded van with the gangmembers and Crena, the SWAT Commander pulls off the blindfold revealing it is not actually Madison Crena they are holding with the gangmembers, it is an innocent woman gagged and tied and held there with the gangmembers. As they are left wondering what is going on, Mark finds out about this and he and Brack fear now that Madison Crena is going to end up in the hands of the Mexus Cartel and things may be accelerating. As they doubt what is going on, Colin comes out telling them the retrieved Venom Nail Guns have disappeared as well and they are nowhere to be found. Concluding there is another leak inside the police department, Brack orders all Police forces to return to the precinct and tells Mark to be in touch if he finds anything. Mark meets up with Ashley and tells her to scratch today's story, they got a bigger and better one to research tomorrow. Dr. Hannibal Leichter arrives with a heavy metal suitcase inside a darkened room with five big screens. He says the final test has been succesfull, it is ready to be released into the market. The screens pop on and four men and a woman appear, saying they wish to see the goods. Dr. Leichter opens the metal case, revealing the six Venom Nail Guns from the bank crisis. The four men and woman say they have seen the results and want to know if everything has been taken care of. Dr. Leichter promises them it has, there is no room for error he very well knows. The woman asks Dr. Leichter if their true goal, the tags have been achieved and Dr. Leichter says yes, revealing another screen with multiple green dots appearing all over New York. Dr. Leichter tells them from now on they know exactly where their test subjects are. Emma, Ellie, Ben and Anne return home, not feeling like going for the mall and Anne expresses how sorry she was and how rude she was against her mother and brother and grandmother. They forgive her, and Emma jokes how she would like to meet Daniel, her friend, once. Anne smirks, saying she really doesn't want to think about that now, she is tired. Kissing her mother and grandmother goodbye, she goes to her bedroom. Ben asks his grandmother if their father had said anything. Ellie tells them he didn't say much, but he seemed very terrified when he saw her and realized they may be involved. She tells him their father cares a great deal for them, they should not forget that. Emma smiles and tells Ellie she will drive her home. After saying goodbye, Ben opens his laptop and starts typing a story on the internet, titled "My hero: Star Rider ZERO". '''After the credits Emma and Ellie enter Ellie's apartment in the state-run Home for the Elderly. Emma and Ellie kiss goodbye and Ellie tells her she hopes everything will be fine between Mark and her soon enough. After leaving, Ellie sits down and pours a ice tea when she hears a knock on the door. Assuming Emma forgot something, she comes to open the door, however behind the door is not Emma. A man in a dark suit stands in front of her, saying he is Agent Lokin from the government. He is here because something has come up and he needs to be briefed on everything Ellie knows about the Vietnam Contingency. Trivia *This is the Star Rider ZERO debut of Ellie Wellace and Captain Brack. They debuted in The Sealed Files: File 1: Tommy Dallow. *An extra bit was added to the episode after the credits, the first in the series, teasing the upcoming release of The Vietnam Contingency comic styled series. *This episode features the first post-credits scene of the series. *This episode has the longest production and writing time sofar due to planning ahead and mechanical failures. Seasons 1 - 2 Season 1 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 - 10 - 11 - 12 - 13 Category:Star Rider ZERO Season 1 Episodes Category:Star Rider ZERO Episodes